Jardins
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: La maladie de Hanahaki touchait les personnes souffrant d'un amour romantique non réciproque. Dean cracha son premier pétale à l'époque des Léviathans. - "Angst with a happy ending" et "rating M, to be safe", comme disent les anglophones. Destiel, SPOILS SAISON 12 DISSEMINES.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Il ne pensait pas que cela finirait ainsi" + la "maladie de Hanahaki", une idée d'histoire créée à l'origine par le fandom asiatique, pour les mangas. J'ai trouvé l'idée de base sur Tumblr et l'ai adaptée pour SPN, à ma sauce.

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2017, quatrième round de l'année. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle donne. Je... Vous me direz. :( Quelques spoils de la saison 12 disséminés.++

 **Note 2:** La maladie de Hanahaki est donc une maladie fictive créée par le fandom asiatique : si quelqu'un a des sentiments romantiques pour une personne et que ces sentiments sont non réciproques, un arbre peut pousser dans ses poumons : la personne crache des fleurs, de plus en plus, jusqu'à mourir. Elle guérit si l'amour est partagé, ou si elle se fait opérer. Mais si elle se fait opérer, elle perd cet amour pour la personne (dans certaines versions du prompt, elle peut même perdre toute capacité à aimer, mais je ne suis pas allée jusque-là :'D).

Cette idée de base est assez cruelle, et peut même être problématique dans certaines circonstances; mais, vous me connaissez. Si cela vous intéresse, faites-moi confiance. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Jardins -**

.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela finirait ainsi. Quand Dean envisageait la fin, c'était toujours une arme à la main, poignard ou revolver favori, un monstre en face, et si possible les gens qu'il aimait loin et en sûreté.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Cas?

Dean, assis à la table du living-room du bunker, une bouteille de bière à la main, fusilla son frère du regard avec mauvaise humeur :

\- C'est toujours à moi que tu demandes. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que tu demandes?

Sam roula des yeux et ne répondit pas; Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était bien placé pour savoir pourquoi Sam lui demandait à lui, mais là, il était en colère. En colère, terrifié et inquiet.

Pathétique.

Sa gorge le grattait; Dean noya la sensation sous un nouveau flot d'alcool.

Sam l'étudia :

\- C'est qu'il n'a pas encore de piste, c'est tout. Quand il aura trouvé Kelly, il nous le dira.

Oui. Bien sûr.

Dean ne confia pas à Sam que Cas avait, depuis un bon moment, pris l'habitude d'envoyer régulièrement des textos à Dean sur tout et n'importe quoi, pas que sur la mission en cours. Quand il croisait un daim sur sa route, il le lui disait, partageant parfois une photo maladroite; quand le temps était mauvais, il vérifait que Dean s'en rendait compte afin qu'il se couvrît bien. Quand il ne comprenait pas ses interactions avec les gens qu'il rencontrait, il demandait des explications à Dean, prenant, comme d'habitude, tout ce qu'il lui disait à coeur.

Même ces textos-là avaient cessé. Castiel ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle depuis des semaines.

Dean observa le fond de sa bouteille, formant un poing de sa main libre, hors de la vue de Sam, jusqu'à se faire saigner; pour ignorer une autre douleur encore.

Réalisant que Dean ne dirait plus rien, Sam lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil puis monta à l'étage en se frottant la nuque, laissant échapper un petit soupir fatigué. Il lâcha un "...Bon. Bonne nuit. Essaie de dormir." Dean attendit de le voir disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Dean se leva. Calmement, il posa la bouteille sur la table, portant la main à sa poitrine.

Puis il se précipita aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Là, il tomba à genoux et vomit dans la cuvette, violemment, secoué d'une quinte de toux.

Trois fleurs entières de camélia rose le regardèrent, flottant innocemment sur l'eau des WC. Elles étaient constellées de sang, meurtrières, et magnifiques.

Dean tira la chasse en tremblant et rabattit le couvercle. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, posant son front couvert de sueur sur les toilettes, ses yeux fermés.

Sa gorge brûlait toujours; depuis peu, elle brûlait continuellement.

Dean rit, et son rire s'étrangla sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle quinte.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela finirait ainsi... Mais c'était bien parti pour.

xxx

xxx

La maladie de Hanahaki. Quelquefois, quand une personne arborait des sentiments romantiques très fort pour une autre personne et que ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, elle pouvait développer cette maladie : un arbre à fleurs, nourri de ces sentiments, poussait dans ses poumons, autour de son coeur, lui faisant cracher des fleurs jusqu'à l'étouffer. Si ces sentiments étaient partagés, la plante, sans plus de raison d'être, disparaissait et on guérissait; on pouvait aussi choisir de se faire opérer, mais dans ce cas, la chirurgie ôtait aussi les sentiments coupables de la maladie, détruisant la possibilité de tomber de nouveau amoureux de la personne concernée.

L'autre alternative était la mort.

Dean rencontrait tous les jours des démons, des loups-garous, tout un tas de créatures surnaturelles; mais cette maladie, rarissime, il avait toujours cru qu'elle demeurait du domaine du conte de fée. Jusqu'à son père.

Car John Winchester, après la mort de son épouse, avait, lentement, développé la maladie; et dans son cas à lui, aucun espoir d'avoir de nouveau un sentiment partagé. Cela avait pris des années mais progressivement, il s'était laissé consumer par la haine d'abord, son amour pour Mary ensuite. Il avait tout détruit autour de lui, usé ses fils au service de ses sentiments égoïstes, puis il s'était laissé détruire lui-même.

Dean avait craché son premier pétale à l'époque des Léviathans. Il avait retrouvé Cas, et Cas avait dit qu'il s'appelait "Emmanuel", et lui avait présenté son "épouse". L'ange n'avait eu aucun souvenir de lui.

Dean avait discrètement toussé dans son poing en emmenant Cas à sa voiture, et le pétale avait été là, rosé, fragile, en apparence inoffensif.

Dean s'était arrêté. Puis, il avait fait tomber le pétale sur le sol, l'avait écrasé de sa semelle, et il avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches en continuant son chemin.

xxx

xxx

Dean avait mis du temps avant de cracher d'autres pétales; cependant, dans la crypte, quand Naomi contrôlait Cas et que Cas le battait, les pétales étaient sortis de lui au rythme des coups, se mêlant au sang déjà présent sur son visage, se répandant sur le sol.

Si Dean avait été plus honnête envers lui-même, il se serait avoué à ce moment qu'il avait toujours su que cela reviendrait : quand on faisait son métier, il était difficile de croire aux coïncidences.

Ensuite, Cas avait lâché son arme, et la toux de Dean s'était calmée du même coup.

Saisissant la Tablette, Cas avait définitivement rompu la connexion avec Naomi, et quand il avait soigné Dean, les pétales avaient disparu.

Cas n'avait fait aucune remarque; probablement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la maladie.

Cela avait bien arrangé Dean.

xxx

xxx

Les pétales s'étaient montrés discrets par la suite, faciles à cacher. Et puis, Dean avait dû faire partir Cas du bunker pour qu'Ezekiel acceptât de soigner Sam, et ils avaient cessé tout à fait.

Dean avait porté une main à sa poitrine; il y avait eu une douleur sourde, mais qui n'était pas venue de l'arbre qui avait commencé à pousser en lui. Pour pouvoir mettre Cas dehors, il avait été obligé de réduire ces sentiments en pièces et de les enterrer, loin, loin au fond de lui, loin des racines de la plante.

Dean avait vomi une fleur entière quand il avait cru perdre Cas, avant qu'Ezekiel ne le soignât; et puis, il avait dû mettre Cas dehors, et n'avait plus craché de pétales.

L'absence de pétales... L'absence de _Cas_ , et son expression quand il avait dû lui annoncer la nouvelle...

Maintenant que Dean avait recraché une fleur entière, il avait pu en chercher la signification sur internet : c'était un camélia rose. Il représentait la fierté d'aimer et le désir d'être avec l'être aimé.

Dean avait refermé son ordinateur portable. Il avait essuyé des yeux humides.

xxx

xxx

Tout le temps où Dean avait eu la Marque de Caïn, il n'avait craché aucun pétale.

En tant que démon, il avait appuyé sa main sur sa poitrine en se demandant si son coeur était mort.

xxx

xxx

Quand Dean n'avait plus eu la Marque, les pétales étaient revenus; malgré l'influence d'Amara.

Et cela avait été une _libération_.

Amara avait essayé de tromper sa volonté pour l'attirer à elle de manière artificielle, mais ce sentiment-là, elle avait eu beau faire, elle n'avait pas réussi à le lui ôter.

Ce sentiment-là, il était bien réel. Il était _à lui_.

Même s'il se nourrissait littéralement de lui, cet arbre, Dean s'était rendu compte à ce moment qu'il le _chérissait_. C'était dangereux, et inconscient. Mais ce coeur, Dean l'avait cru éteint, souillé définitivement par la Marque de Caïn et son influence démoniaque, et le fait que l'arbre poussât encore prouvait que ce n'était _pas vrai_.

Dean aimait toujours Sam. Et Cas...

 _Cas_...

Cet arbre et ses pétales avaient aidé Dean à ne pas succomber à Amara. Il s'était métaphoriquement accroché à ses branches, trouvant refuge dans son coeur en fleurs pour chasser les Ténèbres.

Et cela avait marché. Mais tant que les pétales s'étaient montrés discrets, cela avait été facile.

Cas s'était ensuite laissé posséder par Lucifer, et tout s'était accéléré.

xxx

xxx

Et voilà maintenant où Dean en était : se retenir devant Sam le plus possible, vomir tripes et boyaux discrètement dès qu'il le pouvait, et ne _pas_ compter le nombre croissant de pétales qu'il trouvait le matin sur son oreiller en se réveillant. Ou combien il était plus facilement essoufflé qu'avant. Ou comment sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal, parfois, qu'il se demandait si des résidus de pétales pouvaient combler ses vaisseaux sanguins et lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

Si ce n'était pas la maladie qui le tuait, ce serait une créature surnaturelle, parce que cette fichue maladie de Hanahaki commençait à entamer sérieusement ses capacités physiques, fondamentales quand on chassait les monstres qui rôdaient tard dans la nuit.

Quand Cas avait été possédé par Lucifer, Sam avait facilement attribué le teint grisâtre de Dean au choc de la nouvelle d'abord, au "chagrin" et à son inquiétude pour Cas ensuite (Dean n'avait aucune idée d'où il sortait cette idée de "chagrin"... Ou plutôt c'était faux : il savait très bien pourquoi Sam pensait cela, et il n'avait rien dit pour lui faire croire le contraire. Parce que cela lui rendait service, et parce que... n'était-ce pas une partie de la vérité, vu ce _qu'était_ la maladie de Hanahaki?

Cela aurait dû être un indice, pour Sam. Le fait que Dean ne l'avait pas contredit.)

Il y avait eu un mieux quand Cas, de nouveau lui-même, était par la suite resté au bunker, sans pour autant que Dean revînt au stade où il crachait un pétale toutes les semaines. Dean avait pu prévoir les crises, à ce moment, au moins, les anticipant en fonction des événements : une dispute violente avec Cas était garantie de lui faire cracher une poignée de fleurs, tandis qu'un texto non répondu ne lui faisait rejeter que quelques pétales - et encore, quand le texto était personnel, pas dans le cadre des chasses.

Mais maintenant, les crises étaient devenues imprévisibles, et chaque jour passé sans nouvelles de Cas renforçait une racine de son arbre. La gorge de Dean était en feu en permanence, il avait décidé de parler le moins possible pour ne pas risquer de se trahir. Sa poitrine le serrait, à la fois pleine et dévorée d'absence; c'était de plus en plus dur de retrouver un souffle calme après une quinte de toux. Sam l'observait souvent, de plus en plus inquiet, de plus en plus soupçonneux, et Dean savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le confrontât, car après tout, ils avaient tous les deux vu ce qu'était devenu leur père, non? Même si le bunker avait des murs épais et qu'ils avaient des chambres individuelles, même si Dean était _chagriné_ , il y avait des limites.

Dean était en train de mourir. Il était, lentement, dévoré par son propre coeur.

Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

xxx

xxx

\- Bon.

Ce matin-là, Sam posa sa tasse de café sur la table un peu brusquement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, non?

Dean jouait distraitement avec les tranches de bacon de son assiette. Il s'en était servi moins que d'habitude en espérant que Sam ne le remarquerait pas - le remarquerait moins. C'était un jour où c'était presque une torture d'avaler quelque chose, l'arbre, plein de vie, prenant toute la place dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas encore devenu douloureux de bouger. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand il arriverait à ce stade.

Dean prit un tout petit bout de bacon, le mâcha et l'avala, petit à petit, de manière forcée, espérant du même coup maintenir les pétales au fond de sa gorge par la force de sa volonté. Ce matin en préparant le repas, certains pétales lui avaient échappé, se mêlant aux oeufs, et il les avait remarqués au dernier moment, juste avant d'emmener les plats sur la table.

Dean leva les yeux vers son frère et lui répondit d'un ton monocorde :

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles.

C'était fou combien sa gorge le brûla, juste avec ces quatre petits mots. Dean avala un verre d'eau, essayant de conserver une vitesse raisonnable de prise de boisson, ses doigts tremblant légèrement derrière le verre.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... Enfin...

Plaquant une main sur ses paupières, il s'assit face à Dean, ses dents serrées. En retirant sa main, il y avait une telle expression de dévastation sur son visage que Dean dut se détourner, perclus de culpabilité.

\- C'est lié, hein?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour lacer sa chaussure, ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

La voix de Sam était toute petite comme s'il avait de nouveau dix ans :

\- Tu es malade, comme Papa...?

Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas rencontrer le regard de Sam à cela, il ne _pouvait pas_. Il se redressa, regarda son frère dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, quasi imperceptible.

Les prunelles de Sam se remplirent de larmes.

Il se leva, l'entoura de ses bras de géant... et pleura lentement contre son cou.

xxx

xxx

\- Depuis quand?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche puis ravala de justesse un début de quinte de toux; Sam lui adressa un regard mi-désapprobateur, mi-terrifié au son qui sortit de sa gorge, et, ok. Dean capitula.

Il s'autorisa à tousser, un peu. Puis beaucoup plus. Il recracha une fleur entière dans son mouchoir.

Les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

\- C'est...

Dean lui répondit, essuyant ses lèvres tachées de sang avec autant de nonchalance que possible :

\- Un camélia rose.

Au point où il en était...

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent encore plus à ces mots et il redressa la tête.

Ah. Flûte.

\- ...Oh non, _Dean_...

Dean le fusilla du regard :

\- La ferme. Comment tu connais le langage des fleurs, toi, d'abord?

Sam se rembrunit, se préparant certainement à rabrouer Dean, comme quoi un chasseur devait être capable d'interpréter toutes sortes de symboles (comme si Dean ne le savait pas), mais Dean fut secoué d'une nouvelle quinte et il s'interrompit, venant poser une main sur son épaule. Dean n'avait recraché que des pétales, cette fois-ci...

Mais ils étaient pleins de sang.

Dean les cacha dans son mouchoir et coupa tout commentaire de Sam en répondant à sa question précédente :

\- Depuis les Léviathans. Environ.

Les sourcils de Sam s'envolèrent jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux :

\- Cela fait... un bon bout de temps.

Le front de Dean se froissa, contrarié. Il repoussa les mains de Sam et lui indiqua de s'asseoir face à lui. Il allait bien !

Enfin...

Dean plissa les yeux :

\- Pour Papa aussi, la maladie a duré longtemps. Mais là...

Il évita le regard de Sam. Il lâcha :

\- Là, je crois aussi que la Marque de Caïn a ralenti le truc.

Sam haussa un sourcil, son cerveau immense fonctionnant à toute vitesse :

\- Tu n'as craché aucun pétale lorsque tu avais la Marque?

Dean se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Coupable :

\- Non. Aucun.

Il n'allait pas lui dire, pour Cas. Que le fait de le pousser hors du bunker avait aussi arrêté les pétales. Rien que d'y penser, il ressentait de nouveau le vide dans sa poitrine, le gouffre de sa culpabilité là où son sentiment aurait dû germer; il ne le lui dirait pas.

Mais Sam était intelligent. La Marque de Caïn avait obligé Dean à repousser les gens qu'il aimait, et la liste de ceux encore en vie était courte. Quant à l'époque des Léviathans...

Sam l'observa et parla lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Dean :

\- ...C'est Cas que tu aimes, pas vrai?

Sans blague.

Dean se renfrogna, et Sam interpréta mal son expression :

\- Dean, je sais que tu es le Roi du Déni, mais quand même ! A ce stade de la maladie, nier l'évidence serait-

\- Je la nie pas.

Sam resta la bouche ouverte. Cela aurait pu être drôle, si-

Oh et puis non. C'était drôle. Dean était mourant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus de sens de l'humour.

\- Bravo, Sammy, continue comme ça. Tu vas devenir un bon attrape-mouche.

Sam le fixa sans bouger. Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil :

\- Qui d'autre à part Cas pourrait être concerné? Franchement?

\- Mais, mais... Tu vas pas nier? Je vais pas être obligé de te mettre devant tes propres sentiments, te rassurer en te disant que tu peux aimer les hommes, te faire réfléchir et-

Dean le toisa, ses mains sur ses hanches, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon, franchement, d'être encore capable de surprendre son petit frère.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire sarcastique :

\- Nope. Non merci. Pas la peine. Déjà fait.

Dans un cartoon, la mâchoire de Sam serait tombée sur la table.

Dean soupira. Cela commençait à devenir un peu vexant : l'aveuglement de Dean avait toujours, toujours été quelque chose de volontaire. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait, à tout moment : il choisissait simplement, parfois, de ne voir que certains aspects de lui-même. Quand cela l'arrangeait.

Mais son horloge avançait, et allait bientôt s'arrêter. Et ces sentiments, hé bien...

Dean ferma les yeux :

\- Sammy. Je t'ai dit qu'avec la Marque de Caïn, j'avais arrêté de cracher des pétales; mais pas avec Amara.

Dean rouvrit les paupières, et darda sur Sam un regard fier :

\- J'ai pu résister à son influence grâce à ça. Ce sentiment, elle a jamais pu me l'enlever. Il est vrai, et il est à _moi_. Il m'a permis de sauver le monde.

Dean toussa; des pétales, sans sang, rosés. Il sourit lentement, les caressant d'un doigt :

\- Mon lien avec Cas m'a fait comprendre que ce qu'elle me faisait miroiter, ce qu'elle me promettait, c'était pas réel. Elle ne pouvait pas m'ôter ça, mais du coup, elle ne pouvait pas m'ôter mon lien avec toi, ni tout le reste. Elle était impuissante.

Il étudia Sam :

\- Et c'est grâce à ça que je l'ai battue. Grâce à ça que j'ai pu lui parler, parler à Chuck, et que j'ai pu les atteindre. Pourquoi je nierais un truc pareil?

Pendant un long moment, Sam ne dit rien. Et puis :

\- Ce n'est pas la maladie qui t'a permis de nous sauver : c'est ton coeur. C'est juste ton coeur. Même sans la maladie, tu aurais réussi.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il murmura :

\- Mais on le saura jamais...

Sam se redressa brusquement et tapa des deux mains sur la table, comme frappé par la foudre :

\- Ca veut dire... ca veut dire que tu...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en finissant de comprendre. Il avala. Difficilement :

\- Tu n'accepteras jamais de te faire opérer. Pas vrai ?

Dean affronta son regard sans ciller. Il ne répondit pas.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

xxx

xxx

Sam était intelligent.

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché, serrant ses deux épaules de ses mains; ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, et Dean voulait les écarter de son front, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient mômes.

Il ne le fit pas. Il luttait pour ne pas tousser, luttait pour ne pas montrer à Sam l'étendue de la maladie. Il ne gagnerait jamais l'argument s'il était trop malade.

Sam parla à voix basse; il tremblait, et une flèche de culpabilité traversa Dean :

\- Dis-moi que tu vas en parler à Cas, alors. Ou que tu lui en as déjà parlé. Si être opéré n'est pas une option. Dis-moi que tu vas faire quelque chose.

Dean observa son frère, et répondit doucement :

\- Non. Je vais rien faire.

Sam s'éloigna à sa réponse, cisaillé :

\- Et tu ne penses pas... qu'il mérite de savoir?

Ses poings se refermèrent, mais Dean ne flancha pas :

\- Non.

Sam releva la tête, furieux :

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est concerné !

\- Non il est pas concerné, il n'y a que _moi_ qui suis concerné ! C'est mon corps ! Ma maladie !

\- On parle pas d'un truc comme le diabète, Dean-

\- JE PEUX PAS LUI DIRE !

Sam s'immobilisa. Dean toussa, toussa. Une fleur tomba à ses pieds; une autre tacha sa chemise. Il essuya sa bouche d'une main, et poursuivit :

\- Je peux pas lui dire. Cette maladie, ce serait rajouter un poids de plus sur ses épaules, et il en a pas besoin-

\- C'est de _toi_ qu'on parle, Dea-

\- Non! Tu comprends pas!

Sam le dévisagea. Dean se demanda à quoi il ressemblait, ses yeux larges, son souffle court et sa chemise imprégnée de sang. Il se demanda s'il avait l'air fou. Il se demanda s'il avait l'air désespéré.

\- Il ne _m'aime pas_ , Sammy... Il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Ces fleurs en sont la preuve.

Sam ne dit rien. Dean sourit, tordu :

\- Et puisqu'il m'aime pas comme ça, je dirai rien. Parce que cette maladie, c'est un _chantage_ , Sammy. C'est dire : "Aime-moi ou je meurs". C'est mettre le poids de ma mort sur ses épaules. Et je peux pas faire ça. Il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça. Il a pas besoin de plus.

Sam resta silencieux, alors à son tour, Dean attendit; attendit qu'il trouvât ses mots.

Sam lécha ses lèvres, prudent :

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est réciproque, en fait, mais que tu es malade parce que tu crois le contraire? Peut-être...

Dean renifla, mais Sam insista et, _bon sang_ , ses yeux brillaient même de nouveau avec _espoir_ :

\- Non, Dean, écoute! Papa est tombé malade alors que Maman n'était plus là... C'est bien la preuve que l'esprit joue un grand rôle dans cette maladie, non?

Probablement. Peut-être. Après la mort de leur mère, John Winchester voulait mourir. Cela, c'était sûr.

Sam plissa les paupières :

\- Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi. Peut-être que tu t'es persuadé que Cas ne t'aime pas, et que du coup, tu es malade.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Sammy...

Cela suffisait. Dean en avait assez dit. Il voulait s'écrouler dans un coin tranquille et recracher les fleurs qui envahissaient sa gorge.

Sam essaya de le rattraper.

\- Non, Dean ! Attends !

\- STOP, Sam !

Dean eut un haut-le-coeur. Trop tard.

Son coeur déborda. Dean se plia en deux et cracha, cracha; les fleurs ne s'arrêtaient plus. Liées entre elles. Une dizaine, plus, reliées par des filets de sang, tombant à ses pieds, le vidant de l'intérieur. Des sentiments ouverts au soleil et destinés à la cendre.

Sam resta statufié; incapable de réagir, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Dean rit :

\- Il ne m'aime pas, Sammy...

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

xxx

xxx

Un peu plus tard, Sam vint frapper à sa porte. Dean soupira, mais le laissa entrer.

Sam s'arrêta dans l'embrasure :

\- Depuis les Léviathans... Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, Dean.

Dean, qui était en train d'aiguiser l'un de ses poignards, ne redressa pas la tête :

\- Toi non plus, je voulais pas te-

\- _Dean_.

Dean s'interrompit. Les yeux de Sam brûlaient, blessés, inquiets :

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant.

Dean plissa les lèvres. Finalement, il acquiesca, lentement :

\- J'aurais dû te le dire avant.

Satisfait, Sam laissa sa posture se détendre. Il bougea d'un pied sur l'autre, maladroit :

\- Tu... tu te sens comment?

Dean aurait pu rire, si sa poitrine n'était pas aussi serrée :

\- C'était la première fois, Sam. Que j'en recrachais autant.

Sam opina du chef, lentement. La confession sembla l'adoucir.

Sam le fixa :

\- Je vais dire une dernière chose, Dean, puis je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as dit que c'était ton corps, et ta maladie, et c'est vrai; mais ce n'est pas que ta vie. Ta vie ne t'appartient pas qu'à toi, elle a des répercussions sur les autres. Il y a Maman. Il y a Cas. Il y a moi...

Dean regarda son frère. Sam se détourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre :

\- C'est égoïste, mais réfléchis-y, Dean. S'il te plaît.

Il repartit, et referma la porte derrière lui.

xxx

xxx

Cas revint au bunker, et pendant un instant, la poitrine de Dean s'allégea.

Et puis Cas lui déroba le Colt.

\- Il s'est joué de moi... Il s'est...

Dean rit, hystérique, ses yeux humides.

Il cracha une branche entière, faillit s'étouffer sur le bois.

xxx

xxx

\- Ca ne peut pas continuer, Dean. Ce n'est pas possible !

Le stade où chaque mouvement faisait mal? Dean l'avait atteint. Et plus que cela : il ne pouvait plus sortir du lit. Il avait perdu trop de sang, sa vision devenait floue; il n'avait plus de force à force de cracher.

Le seau placé par Sam à côté de lui était déjà plein à craquer de fleurs; toujours aussi belles, roses maculées de rouge, resplendissantes et mortelles.

Dean ricana :

\- Au moins, c'est pas des roses. Y'a pas d'épines.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir mais Dean s'étouffa de nouveau et Sam l'aida à se redresser en tremblant. Il essuya des larmes que Dean fit semblant de ne pas voir.

Et puis, la porte du bunker s'ouvrit. Ils s'immobilisèrent.

Sam ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je vais... Je vais voir, d'accord? Je reviens.

Sam arma son revolver, et sortit de la pièce. Dean le suivit des yeux. Il attrapa le poignard sous son oreiller.

Aucun coup de feu ne retentit, et, au contraire, une voix très familière résonna avec celle de Sam depuis l'escalier :

\- Où est Dean?

\- Cas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de voir Dean maintenant...

Mais Sam n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait, et cela s'entendait. L'estomac de Dean se retourna, alourdi de plomb.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, pas vrai?

Sam ne répondit pas, et Dean jura entre ses dents.

\- Cas, attends ! Je dois d'abord te dire-

Trop tard. Cas était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ses yeux, en se posant sur lui... Dean ne les avait jamais vus aussi larges, aussi éclatés.

Ni jamais aussi terrifiés.

Cas se rapprocha de quelques pas. Il se planta devant le lit, parfaitement figé.

\- Tu es en train de mourir. Pourquoi es-tu en train de mourir, Dean?

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent tristement, mais avant qu'il ne pût répondre, il fut secoué d'une violente quinte de toux. Aussitôt, Cas était à ses côtés, le redressant, soutenant son dos.

Cela n'arrêta pas les fleurs; pas cette fois-ci.

Elles se déversèrent sur le drap, camélias roses et sanglants, glissant sur Dean dans une danse lente. Dean essaya de refermer la bouche mais elles ne s'arrêtaient plus, accusatrices, et Dean ne _voulait pas_ , aurait voulu que Cas ne les vît jamais.

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible :

\- Des camélias roses... Ce sont ces fleurs? Elles sont en train de te tuer?

Non. Non, Cas, tu te trompais. Ce n'était pas les fleurs.

C'était son coeur. Son coeur pathétique et égoïste, et qui maintenant t'accusait. T'accusait toi. Mais, il avait tort.

Dean lécha ses lèvres; elles avaient le goût du sang. Il tendit la main vers Cas :

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute... S'il te plaît, surtout, ne crois pas que tu aies fait quoi que ce soit...

Mais Cas ne sembla pas l'entendre. Frénétiquement, il posa deux doigts sur son front, et se recula brusquement quand cela ne donna rien :

\- Je ne peux pas te guérir... Je ne peux... Je ne peux _pas_.

Il se tourna vers Sam, tremblant, terrifié, comme si son monde s'achevait :

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se _passe_?

Sam ouvrit la bouche. Et puis-

Cas toussa.

xxx

xxx

Cas toussa. Toussa.

Et des fleurs, des fleurs se déversèrent sur sa chemise; des fleurs _blanches_ , différentes de celles de Dean, brillant légèrement bleu de grâce. Et Dean. Se. Pétrifia.

\- ...Cas. Qu'est-ce-?

Dean toussa; brusquement. Un camélia rose rejoignit les fleurs blanches, et la grâce qui entourait ces dernières clignota autour de lui.

Cas dut reprendre son souffle :

\- C'était... pour ça que j'étais venu, mais c'est pas... pas important, Dean. Dean, c'est toi qui, c'est _toi_ qui es-

Cas se tourna vers lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'observa, avec douceur, et les prunelles de Dean s'arrondirent. Son coeur _gronda_ , comme voulant s'arracher de sa prison de bois et de feuilles.

La voix de Sam retentit, basse :

\- Dean. C'est du chèvrefeuille... Il représente l'"amour sincère et dévoué".

...Oh.

Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient stupides.

xxx

xxx

Sam tapa dans ses mains :

\- Bon ! Cas, je suppose que tu as laissé Kelly? Je vais aller la rejoindre. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Cas se tourna brutalement vers Sam avec une fureur que Dean ne lui avait jamais vue, ses yeux luisant _bleu_ :

\- Sam ! Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici alors que ton frère est en train de _mourir_ -

\- Il ne va pas mourir.

Sam l'interrompit, et, _flûte_. Il avait même le culot de se montrer _blasé_.

\- Il ne va pas mourir. Et _toi non plus_.

Cela éteignit toute répartie dans la bouche de Cas. Sam les fusilla du regard, l'un puis l'autre :

\- Il faut juste que vous vous _parliez_. Comme vous auriez dû le faire depuis le début.

Le mot "imbéciles" était là, quelque part, dans ce qu'il ne disait pas, et Dean ne lui en voulut même pas.

Sam sourit à Cas, satisfait :

\- Et donc, où se trouve Kelly?

xxx

xxx

Quand Sam fut parti, Dean pointa la porte de sa chambre d'un air embarrassé. C'était que Dean était toujours dans son lit, sous les couvertures, et que Cas était pratiquement assis sur l'un de ses genoux :

\- On va, on va sortir du... Ok? On va. Descendre. Ce sera-

Et puis, il eut un vertige en essayant de se relever, et Cas le remit aussitôt dans son lit, remontant les couvertures sur lui :

\- Ok. On peut. Rester ici aussi. Ok. D'accord.

Dean toussa, et c'était léger, beaucoup plus doux que sa toux ne l'avait été depuis longtemps; mais Cas recueillit quand même délicatement la fleur dans un nouveau mouchoir, finissant d'essuyer sa bouche avec un doigt tremblant :

\- Dean, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer?

Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec une telle solennité, une telle affection attentive, que Dean se retrouvait paralysé.

Un amour dévoué et sincère.

Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été là? Est-ce que Dean, tellement convaincu de la véracité de ses pétales, avait dénigré les sentiments de Castiel? Etait-ce pour cette raison que Cas avait développé la maladie, lui aussi?

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Dean demanda :

\- Cas... Je vais répondre à tes questions, je te le promets. Mais d'abord, dis-moi : quand as-tu commencé à cracher des pétales?

Et Cas détourna la tête, fuyant les yeux de Dean, et la poitrine de Dean se serra.

Cas hésita encore, puis finalement ouvrit la bouche :

\- ...Quand tu m'as dit de quitter le bunker. Que je n'avais pas ma place ici. C'est là que j'ai craché le premier pétale.

Dean se recula. Et se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la tête de lit. Fort.

\- Dean, non ! Tu vas te faire mal !

Oh... _Putain_.

Dean se plaqua les mains sur le visage :

\- C'était quand tu étais humain... Peut-être que sinon, t'aurais jamais-

Dean se figea. Il étudia Cas, qui venait de passer ses doigts sur l'arrière de sa tête, soulageant la douleur. Les yeux bleus se plissèrent, tendres; toujours inquiets, leur lueur douce.

Non. C'était faux. Ce n'était pas arrivé parce que Cas était humain; ce serait arrivé de toute manière.

Et c'était la faute de Dean.

\- Tu as cru... Tu as cru que je...

Sans réfléchir, Dean plaqua sa main droite sur la joue de l'ange, et Cas, instinctivement, ferma les paupières, s'appuyant légèrement contre sa paume.

Les larmes dégringolèrent sur les joues de Dean.

Cas l'aimait. Il s'était senti abandonné, et était tombé malade. Cas _l'aimait_.

\- Dean? Dean?

Cas tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais Dean ne le laissa pas faire :

\- C'est la maladie de Hanahaki, Cas. Ce dont on souffre. Toi et moi.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté tout d'abord.

Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

xxx

xxx

Bien entendu, que Cas savait ce qu'était la maladie : le cerveau angélique était la plus grande encyclopédie qui fût. Il n'avait simplement pas reconnu les symptômes.

Cas étudia son visage, et, étrangement, ce fut de la culpabilité qui apparut sur le sien, tranchante comme une lame. Les mots qu'il prononça étaient tellement pétris de regret qu'il creusèrent un trou dans la poitrine de Dean :

\- La crypte...

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent. Cas frôla son menton de son pouce, lentement, ses yeux accrochés là comme s'il revoyait le sang :

\- Je te frappais, et toi, tu crachais des pétales. Tu étais déjà malade...

\- Tu t'en souviens...?

\- Je viens de le réaliser.

Cas plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'aurais dû te poser la question. A ce moment-là.

Dean renifla :

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passait? Nan... Pas étonnant que ce soit sorti de ta tête.

\- Mais c'est _toi_.

Dean ne répondit pas. Cas éloigna sa main de son menton, comme à contrecoeur. Il détourna la tête, et sa main forma un poing :

\- Il faut...

Il fixa Dean, soudain abattu :

\- Qui est-ce, Dean? Vers qui vont tes sentiments?

Oh. Oh, non.

Les yeux de Cas étaient éteints par la tristesse, mais il s'efforça de sourire dans ce qui était plus une grimace. Il se racla la gorge dans un son que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien, luttant contre la survenue de pétales :

\- Il faut parler à cette personne. Je suis sûr qu'elle retournera tes sentiments et-

Non. Non non non.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent avec colère :

\- Et toi, Cas? Si on parle à la personne que j'aime, il faut faire la même chose pour toi !

Pris au dépourvu, Cas détourna le regard :

\- Non, c'est... Moi ce n'est pas la peine, Dean. C'est toi qui es le plus important.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Dean se rapprocha. Il attira Cas à lui, entre ses jambes; et ce fut _lui_ qui saisit les joues de Castiel, des deux mains, entraînant l'ange à le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Cas. Si tu veux parler à la personne que j'aime, il faudra te parler à toi-même.

Cas n'émit aucun son, mais il était tellement rigide, Dean imagina sans peine son sang angélique se figer dans ses veines.

Les prunelles de l'ange s'arrondirent, de nouveau, dans une stupéfaction pure. Le front de Dean se plissa et il précisa :

\- Pourquoi je crachais des pétales quand tu me frappais, à ton avis? Pourquoi est-ce que je crache des camélias roses? C'est toi que j'aime. Idiot.

Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit et le monde ne s'arrêtait pas. Il l'avait dit et Cas, déjà, reprenait de la couleur, son aura saine, l'émerveillement se battant avec la confusion dans ses yeux.

De l'émerveillement. Pour Dean Winchester.

\- Mais c'est... Mais alors, pourquoi crache-t-on tous les deux des pétales?

Dean soupira :

\- Parce que nos cerveaux sont stupides.

Sam avait raison; il avait eu raison depuis le début. Dean avait cru que ses sentiments ne pouvaient être que non partagés, et il était tombé malade, et quelque chose de similaire était arrivé à Cas.

Dean fixa l'ange, un feu dans sa poitrine :

\- C'est toi que j'aime, Cas.

Il fallait parler. Ne pas présumer de ce que voulait l'autre, et parler. C'était terrifiant, mais Dean savait déjà que le sentiment qui l'habitait n'avait pas de prix. Que donnerait-il, son coeur, remodelé par deux paires de mains?

Cas se rapprocha de lui, et frôla son nez du sien. Timide, timide. Il le regarda dans les yeux, demandant la permission. Dean sourit, un crochet de lèvre au coin d'une joue, et Cas attrapa la boucle tendre avec ses lèvres à lui :

\- C'est toi que j'aime, Dean.

Le terreau de leurs coeurs allait changer. Il ne serait pas vide : il ferait simplement de la place pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
